Paleontologist Park
by Coelophysis
Summary: InGen is given their last chance at a new Jurassic Park. They worked long and hard, but they did it. The new Jurassic Park, 'Paleo Park', is open to the public. Follow Richard Levine and Alan Grant, as they tour the Park's facilities and dinosaurs.
1. Welcome to Paleo Park

InGen Project - Paleo Park

Section 1: Paleo Park

Richard Levine, a man of 28, stood at the Guest Center Main Gate's that lead to the Guest Area of Isla de Gemo. He looked at the sign that read 'Paleo Park' in an African-styled font, showing a prehistoic apperance. He looked at the gate's, then looked out into the Guest Area. He sighed, looked out, and walked into the Guest Area. He got in, and looked around. Surrounding Richard were Food Stands, Newspaper Shops, Rest Rooms, Rest Area's, a few Hotels in the distance, and finally, there were Rest Area's, Shelter's, and among other things, fences which were 24 feet high. He walked to a sign that was standing behind a Rest Room, which showed a map of the whole park, including logos which showed the dinosaurs, their names, and their locations in the park. He looked at the River Tour, which was stenciled in orange and blue, to represent the tracks underwater, and the water. He looked at the Eastern part of the island, which is where the main tour started, which took place in 4 Ford Explorer's. He was impressed by the accuracy of this map, he had seen an actual Topographic map of the island, and everything was in check. He looked at the Right-Corner of the map, which held a barcode. Underneath it, was a short description of the barcode. It read, 'Scan this with you phone, and download a free, full version of the Paleo Park map, right on your phone!'. He took out his Android, scanned it, and he got the same version of the map, but a little more detailed. He looked around, and he heard a loud roar, coming from one of the fenced paddocks. He looks around, and located the source of the sound. He runs to a Viewing Platoform, pays for admission, and gets to the top. On top, he see's all 6 of the Allosaurus individuals, 2 males, 1 female, and 3 juveniles. He is astonished by the sight, and he is carefully admiring the female Allosaurus, when he is tapped on the shoulder by a man of 32. "Look at em' go at the carcass, eh Dr. Levine?" says the man. Richard looks at the man, and he realizes instantly who it is. It is Dr. Alan Grant, a man affiliated with Jurassic Park in June 1993. He had dug up the first Maiasaura eggs with the help of John Horner in 1979. "My, what are you doing here, Alan?" he asks. He is about to respond, when they are greeted by Dr. Henry Wu. "Hi, gentlemen. Dr. Hammond told me you were coming, and he told me to give you a private tour. If you would please come with me, we could start the tour." he said cheerfuly. Richard and Grant, looked at each other, and they nodded. They went with Dr. Wu to the next tour of the park.


	2. Dilophosaurus Paddock

Section 2: Dilophosaurus Paddock

Quietly, Richard, Grant, and Henry Wu walked to the second paddock of the day. As he walked, Richard noticed that, on the concrete path, were lots of Ammonite's, each varying in size. Also, there were fossil corals and even a couple Coelocanth's every couple of yards. It made him feel like he was walking on top of a vanished sea, around 65 million years ago. Grant had also noticed that the fences also varied in apperance. For the large carnivores, the fences were 25 feet tall, with spikes along the top, and the wires were 3 inch thick, with barbed wire. Like a pattern, there were 4 inch steel poles. And on the fences were signs that read, "DANGER! 15,000 VOLTS! DO NOT TOUCH!". For the small carnivores, there were 15 foot tall fences, with curving barbed wire at the top. The wires were 2 inches thick, and held barbed wire as well. Also like a pattern, there were 2 inch thick steel poles. This time, the signs read, "DANGER! 10,000 VOLTS! DO NOT TOUCH!". But, for the large and small herbivores, the fences were 10 feet tall, with simple small spikes on the top. The wires were 2 inch thick, and were made of solid steel. But, instead of poles, there were just smaller versions of the 2 inch thick wires with barbed wire. Finally, they reached the paddock. But, unlike any other fences in the whole island, these had triangle's made of solid steel at the top. Instead of barbed wire or poles, there was 6 inch thick glass on both sides of the fence. On the signs, they read, "CAUTION! POISONOUS DINOSAURS! WEAR GOGGLES AT ALL TIMES!". Suddenly, Grant realized which dinosaur was contained; Dilophosaurus Veneifer. Before Grant could speak, Wu said, "The dinosaur here is Dilophosaurus, a dangerous, but beautiful dinosaur that is present in Paleo Park." Wu said with a smile. Richard had a confuzed look on his face, but Wu explained to Richard about Dilophosaurus. "Here, Dilophosaurus can spit venom from it's glands, which holds 7 different toxic enzymes. If he spits at you in the eyes, you have 4 hours to drain out the venom, but rest assured, we always give out special goggles for guests to wear when touring the Dilopho's, and we have immediate medicine to counteract the venom all over the park." he said. Richard immediatly ran to the Tunnel,a dnGrant and Wu caught up to him. When he reached the entrance, he was stopped by a brown man in a Paleo Park uniform. "Identification, please?" the man said. Before Richard could speak, Wu showed his ID card. "Henry Wu, and VIP guests." he said firmly. The man took the card, scanned it, and he nodded. He opened the gate, and they stepped inside. They walked to a section of the tunnel, and they stopped and stared at the Dilophosaur's. The Dilophosaurs were 15 feet long, and stood 13 feet high. Their coloration was a bright yellow, with black spots running along the back, neck and tail. The crests on top of their heads were bright red, with dark red stripes along the top. They gave a soft hooting cry, and they scurried along. "Dilophosaurus Venenifer, medium-sized Jurassic predator. Very dangerous." Wu said. One of the Dilophosaurs hissed angrily, and spat at the window. A black splotch of venom slammed against the window. Immediatly, the window began to simmer slightly, but then the venom was sprayed off by a clear liquid, and a liquid glass was steamed into the spot where the Dilophosaur spat the glass. "Dont worry, we have cleaning and repairing 'arms' on top of the tunnel; if a Dilophosaur spits at the window, immediatly, the cleaners clean it and the repair arms fix the spot." Wu said with a smile. Richard and Grnat stared in awe, an then Wu tapped them on the shoulder. "Excuse me boys, but we are on a tight scheule, so if you may, we must move on to the next exhibit." he said. Richard looke at the Dilophosaurs one more time, then walked away wth Wu to the next exhibit.


End file.
